


sweater weather

by the_one_that_fell



Series: omgcp tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Oversized Sweaters, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_that_fell/pseuds/the_one_that_fell
Summary: Bitty is cold and Jack isn't back yet, so he...improvises.





	

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tumblr, "Something about oversized sweaters and mugs of warm beverages, everyone loves oversized sweaters."

Jack wasn’t due back at the apartment for another hour and Bitty was  _ miserable _ . 

Not so much in a codependent,  _ can-only-be-happy-with-my-boyfriend _ way, but more of a...Jack’s ridiculous floor-ceiling windows were  _ drafty _ and Bitty was already soaked through from the sleet he’d trudged through getting from his rideshare to the lobby of Jack’s building and he needed his big, unnaturally warm Canadian boyfriend to snuggle his frozen limbs back to life sort of way. 

He’d already cranked the thermostat as high as he could without risking too much chirping later, and he’d traded his wet clothes for the (cute, brand new, tighter-than-necessary) sweatpants and t-shirt he’d brought in his overnight bag. But the apartment was still frigid and Bitty hadn’t seen Jack in weeks and he thought if he didn’t get snuggled by that boy in the next ten minutes he would lay down and  _ die _ . 

...then he noticed the bottle of wine sitting on Jack’s shelf. If it wasn’t already obvious that Jack had bought it for Bitty (“Red wine gives me a headache.” “Jack, everyone knows that’s a myth, just admit you don’t like it.”) there was a sticky note covering the label, “FOR BITS <3” scrawled in Jack’s chunky handwriting. 

Bitty didn’t bother with a glass. He took the whole bottle and the Samwell-red blanket from Jack’s couch and wrapped himself up in a cocoon of warmth and inebriation. But he could still feel the draft from Jack’s windows, could still feel the lack of warm boy surrounding him, so Bitty wandered into the bedroom — still clutching the wine and the blanket — and dug through Jack’s closet until he found what he was looking for. 

When Jack shouldered his way into the apartment forty minutes later, he was a little stunned not to see Bitty in the kitchen or watching TV on the couch. But his shoes were by the door, so clearly he was  _ here _ . Which really only meant he could be in the bedroom…

Jack grinned and tiptoed down the hallway, pushing open his bedroom door. But Bitty wasn’t on the bed, waiting for him, like Jack had expected (and hoped). Instead, a muffled voice came from the closet, “Honey, that you?” 

“No,” Jack deadpanned, wandering over to his walk-in. “It’s a burglar.” 

“Oh, dear,” Bitty laughed. “Whatever shall I do?” 

“Bits…” Jack leaned against the doorway, pressing his lips together to hold back laughter. “Why are you sitting in my closet?” 

He really wouldn’t even call it  _ sitting _ ; Bitty had made himself a nest in the walk-in, with the blanket from the couch and the bottle of wine Jack had picked up in anticipation of his visit. But the best part — the most intoxicating part — was the fact that Bitty was wearing Jack’s biggest sweater, the one he only ever wore when he went home to Montreal in the dead of winter. The collar of it was rucked up around Bitty’s face, like he’d been using to block out wind or...like he’d been breathing in the scent of it, the scent of  _ Jack _ . 

“It’s less drafty than the rest of your apartment,” Bitty said mildly, sipping on the wine through one of the long, bendy straws Jack used for his smoothies. “And it smells like you.” 

Jack heart — and libido — couldn’t handle it anymore. He dropped his bags to the ground crawled into the closet next to Bitty, planting several kisses to his cheek and temple in greeting. Bitty held out the edge of the blanket cocoon and allowed Jack to slide in behind him, until they were nestled up together. Bitty continued to sip on his wine happily, leaning back against Jack with his full body weight. 

“I take it you were cold?” Jack asked, nuzzling his nose against Bitty’s neck. Bitty smelled like he always did, like his powdery deodorant and salty skin, but now there was an added layer of  _ Jack’s  _ laundry detergent, a hint of  _ Jack’s _ deodorant…A rare, possessive impulse came over Jack, and he tightened his arms around Bitty, pulling him closer. 

“Mhmm,” Bitty hummed around his straw. “Been waiting for my big Canadian to come warm me up.” 

“Well, I’m here now,” Jack said, kissing the back of Bitty’s head.  “And the sight of you in my sweater…” 

Bitty turned around, cheeks flushed, grin satisfied. “You like it?” 

“Bits…” Jack whispered, gently biting his ear. “You’re  _ swimming _ in it. That’s how much bigger than you I am.” 

Instead of protesting or taking offense (“I’m average height!”), Bitty shuddered, pushing his wine bottle to the side. “Does that give you ideas, Mr. Zimmermann?” He asked, turning around to face Jack. “You like being bigger than me?” 

To answer his question, Jack pushed Bitty back, until he was lying half out of the closet, arm stretched above his head. Jack crawled over him, kissing up the length of Bitty’s torso, still hidden by the massive folds of the sweater. 

“I do,” Jack admitted, dragging his nose along the length of Bitty’s jaw. “I like the feeling of being able to completely wrap you up in me...protecting you...touching all of you at once…”

Bitty arched up under him, tangling their legs together as he pulled Jack in for a kiss. “I like that, too,” he breathed. “It feels like you could swallow me whole.” 

Jack nipped at Bitty’s neck, hands roaming south. “I can certainly try.” 

“C’mon, then, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty said, tangling a hand in Jack’s hair. “ _ Warm me up _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr [here](http://eve-baird.tumblr.com/post/158637992052/something-about-oversized-sweaters-and-mugs-of)


End file.
